


Do You Remember When We First Met?

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [80]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, Blind Date, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d only agreed to this because it had been the fifth time Kira mentioned how her boyfriend’s best friend Stiles was really funny and kind of cute and Derek should really meet him. He was kind of tired of hearing her go on and on about this guy, so he figured fine, he’d meet him so he could get it over with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember When We First Met?

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt from [Jazz](http://once-upon-a-time-the-end.tumblr.com/): "pairing of your choice where person A gets set up with person B by a friend/relative but person B turns out to be someone that person A has made out with one time and B doesn't remember."
> 
> I went with Sterek, obviously.
> 
> The Tumblr post for this prompt can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/110614337953/pairing-of-your-choice-where-person-a-gets-set-up).

He’d only agreed to this because it had been the fifth time Kira mentioned how her boyfriend’s best friend Stiles was really funny and kind of cute and Derek should really meet him. He was kind of tired of hearing her go on and on about this guy, so he figured fine, he’d meet him so he could get it over with.

Which means now he’s sitting alone in a mostly empty coffeeshop at 3 in the afternoon, looking like an idiot every time the door bell chimes so he can see if that person is the one he’s supposed to meet. Kira hadn’t given a very good description (you know how many people have brown hair and brown eyes?), but she did promise that he’d wear a red hoodie (which again, there’s probably plenty of those in the world). He could only hope that Kira described him well enough to her friend for Derek to be recognized instead.

When the bell chimes again, like a schmuck he looks up and then immediately ducks down in his seat when he recognizes who comes in.

Just because Kira and his other friends and sisters think he’s a loser who never gets some, it’s only because he hasn’t told them about when he’s gotten some (it’s none of their damn business). He goes out occasionally, and the last time he went out, the night ended with a heated makeout session and a hurried hand job behind the club. 

With the guy that just walked in. Shit.

The guy looks around the shop a little and then walks up to the counter to order. Derek can’t help but stare at him, remembering how the guy’s brown hair was mused and all over the place after it was all said and done. Although now it’s artfully gelled to look messy. He remembers those lips that he’s licking now, being red and swollen and inviting after they had kissed. He remembers those long eyelashes and his big brown eyes staring up at Derek after he’d come, happy and in awe, making Derek regret not getting his name or number afterwards. Now those eyes are roaming around the shop, as if he’s looking for someone.

He stands off to the side, waiting for the barista to finish the drink he ordered, playing with the strings of his red hoodie. He’s in a pair of well fitting jeans that definitely accentuate his pert ass (in Derek’s opinion). He pulls his cell phone out of his hoodie pocket, checks something on it, then slips it back in.

Wait.

Brown eyes. Brown hair. Red hoodie.

Fuck.

Shit, fucking damnit to hell!

The guy’s name, Stiles, gets called out by the barista, and Stiles retrieves his drink and turns to scan the room again, focusing closely on each of the shop’s patrons. There’s no use in Derek hiding from him now, now that he realizes Kira has set him up with the guy he made out with at a club a few weeks ago, aka her boyfriend’s best friend, aka Stiles.

When Stiles’s eyes land on Derek, his eyes roam over Derek’s form and then he nods to himself and smiles, making his way towards Derek.

"Are you Derek?" he asks around a hesitant smile.

Derek nods. “You must be Stiles,” he replies. It comes out gruff, like he’s annoyed, causing Stiles’s face to fall slightly. It’s not because Derek is irritated; it’s because he’s waiting for Stiles to put two and two together and realize that he sort of already knows Derek.

Except that… it doesn’t happen.

Maybe it’ll take him a little longer. Derek stares up at him, expectant. Stiles stares back, brows furrowed before he slowly lowers himself into the seat across from Derek, Derek’s eyes following him down. Derek raises his eyebrow, and Stiles coughs.

"So uh, how do you know Kira?" Stiles asks. Really? Still nothing?

"We work together, but I consider her a good friend."

Stiles nods, plays with the sleeve around his coffee cup. “She’s great. She’s dating my best friend, and they’re really cute together. But, she probably told you that already.”

Derek gives a firm nod, trying his best to remain civil. But, how much longer is Stiles going to take to realize who he is? Unless… he’s purposefully pretending not to remember. Yeah, so Derek didn’t get his name or number, but he didn’t ask for them from Derek either. He doesn’t have to be a jerk about it and act like they’ve never met before this.

Stiles tries to keep asking questions, and Derek gives stilted, sometimes one-word answers, his anger building the longer it goes on that Stiles is not saying anything about the other night, no dawning of recognition on his face, nothing. Until finally, Stiles lets out a frustrated sigh and stands up from his seat.

"Look. It’s clear it’s not working out between us. I’ll tell Kira thanks for trying, and you can do the same," Stiles says, turning and walking away, angrily throwing his cup into the trash and pushing his way outside.

Derek takes a few seconds to realize what happened, and as much as he’s angry and hurt by Stiles ignoring their past meeting, he can’t let Stiles walk away again, not without at least finding out why he disappeared after they were together or why he refuses to acknowledge the night now. Derek abandons his own now-cold coffee and chases Stiles out the doors.

Stiles is several feet away, typing on his phone as he walks around the corner of the building. Derek runs after him, and when he’s near, stops Stiles with a hand on his shoulder, spinning him to face Derek.

"What the fuck, man? Look, I get it, you’re not interested in me or attracted to me or whatever, doesn’t mean you can be rude to me and fucking assault me," Stiles yells out.

"Seriously?!" Derek shouts back. "Do you honestly not remember?"

"Remember what?" Stiles yells, exasperated.

Derek stares after him, searching his eyes. “We’ve met before, and believe me, being interested in or attracted to you are  _not_  problems for me.”

Stiles scrunches up his face. “We’ve met? When?”

Derek rolls his eyes. “A few weeks ago… at The Jungle.”

Stiles stares back at him, his eyes wide and eyebrows raised like he’s still not getting it and Derek needs to give him more information.

Derek huffs irritatedly, and does the only thing he can think of to jog Stiles’s memory. He shoves Stiles back against the cold brick of the building behind him and smashed his lips against Stiles’s.

Stiles’s arms flail, and he’s mumbling something, sounds of protest, against Derek’s lips until suddenly, the sounds stops, and Stiles’s arms fly up around Derek’s neck, his fingers weaving in his hair. And he kisses back.

When he does, Derek lets up a little, his kiss not as forceful, more gentle and enjoyable. Stiles moans and licks the crease between Derek’s lips, causing Derek to part them for Stiles’s tongue.

After a few moments, Derek pulls back, and Stiles frames his face with his hands, staring at Derek with that same look full of happiness and awe that he had a few weeks ago.

"You," Stiles breathes out, staring into Derek’s eyes, searching.

"So you do remember?"

” _Now_  I do. I’m never going to forget that kiss. But… I thought I had made it up, that you were some drunken hallucination.”

Derek gives him a flat look. “Really?”

Stiles nods frantically. “Yes! Oh my god, Derek, if I had realized you were sexy club guy when I walked in, I would have been all over you, begging you to take me home with you.”

"Why didn’t you ask me that that night?"

Stiles frowns. “Dude, I was! I went back inside to tell my friend I was leaving and to take a piss, and when I came out, you were gone.”

"You didn’t tell me that. You just patted my chest and walked off."

Stiles pouts. “I’m sorry. I probably thought I told you to wait. I had had a lot to drink by then. When you were gone I convinced myself you weren’t real, and everything was kind of fuzzy anyway.” He rubs his thumb along Derek’s cheekbone. “Can we start fresh with a clean slate?”

Derek ducks his head to softly kiss Stiles. “How clean?” Derek asks against Stiles’s lips.

"Maybe we can just skip all the hurt feelings and that awkward conversation back there, but everything else can stay?" he replies, a slow grin forming on his face.

"I like the sound of that," Derek says, stepping back enough so Stiles isn’t still pressed against the wall. "Shall we start over at my house with pizza and a movie?" He holds out his hand for Stiles.

"Yes," Stiles says, beaming as he takes Derek’s hand and leads him to his car.

Later that night when they’re full and tired and sated, curled up around each other naked and twisted up in Derek’s sheets, Derek texts Kira a “Thanks” and pulls Stiles in closer, letting his slowly evening breaths lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
